


A Thread of Light [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (sort of?), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: Steve got down on his knees, put his hands around Bucky's throat, and whispered, "You're mine. I stole you and now you belong to me, and I won't let anyone take you away or hurt you. You're mine, and I'll tell you what to do to make me happy. All you have to do is listen to me. You're mine now, Bucky."





	A Thread of Light [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thread of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562397) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Dira! Please make a prequel to this story! Love it so much :)

<http://www.mediafire.com/file/nof357irclidv4q/A_Thread_of_Light.mp3/file>


End file.
